The Mudblood
by SammieMxox
Summary: Lily and Severus have a special bond, but what happens when he grows up? -One Shot-


Lily was a clever girl, before she knew she was a witch. She was always in the library, reading magical stories about witches, wizards and dragons. They intrigued her, and she always wondered if there was a different life, maybe in a parallel universe, where everyone was magic, or everyone had a special pet that was part of their soul. One day, she was reading a particular book, about a wizard that was assistant to the future king, when a boy slowly sneaked up to her, took the book frim her hands and said to her "You don't want to read _this_ bunch of crap, none of its real anyway, come with me and I'll tell you all about the secret world" She looked at this boy with curiosity. Clothes that were mismatched and too short in the arms and legs, long, greasy hair, and a large prominent nose which he kept on self-consciously hiding behind his hand and hair.

"Not much to look at" she said in her head, but then she looked into his eyes. They were so dark, and looked wise, but also looked at her with adoration. "Okay, tell me" she found herself whispering eagerly, and they went out into the bright sunlight, where he led her to the playground that she had spent the last 4 summers with her younger sister, Petunia. He told her about a fantastic world, where children aged 11 would get letters to go to a place called Hogwarts, where Maths and English (Lily's most hated subjects) were shunned, and replaced with Potions, and Charms. "It sounds fantastic! She breathed, hanging onto his every word, wishing that she was a witch, instead of a "Muggle" which this boy, who introduced himself as Severus, kept on referring to her as. He told her of a man called Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the fantastic school, and how he was the best wizard of his time.

When it got dark, Lily didn't want to leave. She had fallen for his stories, fallen for his quiet charm, and her only being 11 years old, the same age as him. She couldn't possibly notice the way that he always whispered, making her feel like the most important person in the world, and the way that whenever her back was turned, he would stare avidly at her long, auburn hair, and how, when he was telling another fantastic story, he would stare deep into her green eyes like they were the most beautiful thing in the world. And to him, they really were.

Two years later:

It turned out that Lily was a witch, she went to Hogwarts with Severus, got sorted into Gryffindor, but ever since that day, Severus had changed. He started hanging around with people that started calling themselves "Death-Eaters" and called her a "Mudblood" whenever she tried to talk to her best friend, who was also her secret boyfriend.

One time in third year, they were walking by the lake.

"Severus" Lily said in a low voice, "I can't stand the people you hang around with. You change when they're around you, they don't like me because I'm not a pure wizard." He started to protest.

"lily that's not tru-"

"Don't you DARE lie to me Severus Snape! It's because I'm a mudblood isn't it? Not a perfect wizard, even though I am better in lessons than most of the oure-bloods in the whole school!"

"B-B-But Lily-"

"There's no buts anymore Severus. You've made your choice. I gave you the chance to redeem yourself, even though you called me a Mudblood-"

"I didn't mean to! It was a slip of the tongue!"

"Slip of the tongue? SLIP OF THE TONGUE? No Severus, you called me a Mudblood to make yourself belong to the others, so you could join their clan of deceit and lies. I've seen what they do. They perform Unforgiveable curses on peoples owls. How is that acceptable? Whatever _Snivellus. _You go be a "Death Eater". And I hope you enjoy it. Goodbye, it was nice being with you"

And with a flounce, Lily Evans disappeared back into the castle, leaving Severus Snape to sink to the floor, staring at the lake, which held so many memories of him and his true love, the one he had loved since the age of 11 years old.


End file.
